There is description of a construction machine including a working unit in which when the type of operation is determined as shaping operation, a bucket is moved along a designed surface indicating a target profile of an object to be excavated, and when the type of operation is determined as tooth tip positioning operation, the bucket is stopped at a predetermined position relative to the designed surface (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).